


Snake Eyes (Devil x Dice) - Ask Answers - One shots

by Linadoon



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Devil's basckstory, Devildice - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mugman and Cuphead are both 21 years old, One-Shots, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Murder, Random & Short, Romance, Slice of Life, Snake Eyes - Freeform, Young Dice's backstory, random one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: One shots of the life of the Devil and King Dice.And some stuff that happened in the past...-All they come from my ask blog:welcometothehellloverscasino.tumblr.com-RATING MAY CHANGE!!





	1. Snake Eyes - Marriage "proposal"

**Ask: So, who proposed to who? I have to know how popping the question went!**

****

* * *

 

  The room was dim lighted, like the Devil seemed to like most of the times. Dice stood by the door, waiting for something; his boss had just called him to the office, but instead of informing why, he continued silent, eyes focused on his paperwork.

  Dice opened his mouth to say something, but Devil - finally - beat him to it.

  “I’ve been thinking…” He said simply, taking a drag of his cigar at the end.

  “... About what, sir?” Dice asked as the room went silent again.

  “You're going to die.”

  The die’s eyebrows shot up and he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. “You are going to die” wasn't really something one would like to hear being said by the Devil himself, even if you two had already been in a relationship for quite some time (13 years to be exact)…

  The Devil didn't seem angry thought, which was calming.

  “I guess so, sir? One day…” Dice wasn't sure if that was the answer his boss was expecting, but he himself didn't know what to say to that statement!

  “You're mortal.” Devil said with a nod, finally looking up at Dice with his red eyes. The demon put down his cigar and beckoned him to come closer. Dice did so. “You're going to wither away till your body can't take it anymore and it's finally done…”

  King Dice nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't one to think much about the inevitable death in the future, he preferred to focus on the present; but hearing about that from the King of Hell was…

  Oh… Oh! Now he understood…

  “Well, indeed. But I'm pretty sure my soul would never be fit for heaven, boss.” Dice smiled, resting his hands on the table. “I would still be bound to hell for eternity…”

  The Devil was silent, looking down at his ashtray.

  “Yes, you would. But I don't want to see that…” He finally said and the other man blinked down at him, surprised. “I don't want to see the life be slowly taken away from you and I don't want… You to be judged in front of those assholes  _ up there  _ as if you were nothing but a piece of shit!” This last part came thru gritted teeth.

  If he was younger, Dice would have felt slightly worried and scared with those words, but not now, not after all this time.

  He smiled a little bit.

  “You want me here with you, sir…” it wasn't a question.

  Devil stared at Dice, then got up, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

  “I won’t let the reaper angel touch you. Ever.” He said, or more like hissed. “You’re mine, and I don’t want you away from me not even for a second.” He put a finger under Dice’s chin, pulling his face up, locking their gazes.

  “It would be a pleasure to stay by your side, sir.” Dice smiled, sliding his arms over Devil’s shoulder. “For as long as you wish me to.”

  And finally the demon’s serious facade broke a little with a wide grin.

  “Oh, believe me it’ll be a long time…” Devil leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dice’s.

  The manager answered the kiss right away, his fingers holding on to his boss’s fur to pull him closer. But too soon, the Devil pulled away.

  “Ok, then it's settled.” He said with a wide grin, showing off his pointy teeth. His voice was different from before, bubbly, almost goofy. “Great!” He patted Dice’s shoulders, landing a quick kiss on his lips, before walking away. “I got things to take care of then!”

  “Uh… What, sir?” Dice asked, quite confused.

  “Our bonding.” Devil said, grabbing his trident. “To make you immortal. Bonding, marriage, whatever you prefer to call it. Be back in a bit!” And saying so, he opened a portal to the deeper levels of hell, disappearing inside of it.

  Dice stared at the portal as it closed as if it never even existed.

  “Marriage...?” He couldn’t help but smile a little bit.


	2. Young Dice's past - the death of Miss. DiGlassi

**Asks:**

**What happened to miss DiGlassi?**

**What happen to her dice? Your other mom If it's not too much to ask ... how she died ..?**

**Why did Flamariom come to pass?**

**Was the culprit punished?**

-

Dice: ... It was a long time ago...

* * *

  Dice had stopped whistling as he returned home, he didn’t know how to explain, but he felt… Uncomfortable, as if something wrong was going to happen, or had already happened.

  Well, he had this feeling for quite a while, since his mother asked him to go to the market…

  I mean, it wasn't unusual at all, whenever she was too tired after a show and a trip to the market was necessary, he was always proud to go for her. But this time…

  Well, they went to the market yesterday, and he could swear there were still condiments back at their kitchen… But Flamariom asked him to go, and even said he could take as long as he wished to and buy what he wanted…

  It was quite weird… But anyway…

  Dice reached his house in no time, climbing the small four steps and reaching for the doorknob.

  But something stopped him.

 “You really do have the audacity of appearing around here?” He heard his mom say, her voice serious and strong, in that same way she used to talk with rude or unlikeable patrons on the Cabaret. But who was it this time? “I think you better leave.”

  “I won't leave until I get my daughter.” Another voice said, a deep male voice…

  That voice… N-no…

  Dice felt his body start shaking and his breath caught in his throat. It cannot be, not that man again! His heart beat on his ears like drums and he felt as if the world spinned around, his legs almost give away.

  How would he forget that voice? He wish he could, but there was no way… it was still there, screaming in the back of his head constantly, and now… oh God…

  His father. He found him.

  “There is no lady in here except me and my maid, Clarisse.” He was able to hear his mother saying it. She sounded rude and superior. “Now, can you please leave? This is my house and I would like you to.”

  Dice reached for the doorknob, worried for Flamariom but also… Quite proud. She was doing what he wanted to do so many times before… What he wanted his real mother had being able to do...

  “Listen here, you bitch!” Dice’s hand pulled away from the doorknob almost as if burnt. “I don't fucking care the vile influence a woman like you had on her, but she is my daughter, my property, and--”

  “Property?! How dare you call a person a property?!” Flamariom screamed, genuinely insulted and disgusted. “You truly is just like he told me. You disgusting pig… How could you call yourself a father when treating your son like that…”

  “He is not a man, you fucking cunt!” Deodore screamed back and Dice felt rage boiling in his blood, but he couldn't move… his body just didn't… Move…

  “He is a man! How can you be so blind?! How can you not accept your son how he is?!” Flamariom wasn't trying to make him see reason, it was easy to notice she saw the man would never listen, but she pressed on. “Dice is my child now, and I'm treating him better than you ever did! Now, you better leave my house or I will call the police!”

  Dice heard Flamariom's high heels against the wooden floor, walking over to the side and then something unexpected. A metallic clicking. He knew that sound very well.

  The fear melted down like ice and he grabbed the doorknob, turning it with a fast movement, but almost unable to hear the click of the door unlocking over the other sound.

  A scream.

  A bang.

  Shattering glass.

  No…

  No… It couldn't…

  Dice dropped the bag of groceries and pushed the door with all his strength, he could've sworn it almost fell off its hinges.

  But he wasn't ready, he just wasn't ready for what he saw.

  Flamariom laid on the floor, her red dress wrinkled in the position she was at, but still so beautiful. Her hands raised as if protecting herself. And glass… Glass everywhere… Except where it was supposed to be, whole, laying on her metal neck.

  While at the other end of the room, Deodore stood unfazed, that same arrogant stoic face of always, holding down the gun that still smoked from the use.

  “M-mom!” The ground vanished and his legs trembled, the world spinned sickly around him. It couldn't be… He screamed at himself silently.

  No! That wasn't his mother, shattered in piece in front of him! It couldn't be! This had to be a dream, a nightmare! A terrible nightmare! Nothing more!

  Please, not her… Not that sweet lady…

  “Look at you…” The world stopped doing for a second. “You make me sick…”

  Dice shook. That voice entering his ears and reaching his heart like liquid fire, burning everywhere and making his blood boil. How dare that man… How dare him do such a thing?!

  Who the fuck did he think he was?

  Dice got up from the kneeling position he didn't even notice he was in and charged. He felt when he collapsed against the man, he was much sturdier than him, taller, but still he wobbled and fell underneath Dice. The clattering of metal against wood meant the gun was dropped.

  The young die backed away a little, taking a good look at the older die under him. That face he grow to fear for so long… He wasn't afraid anymore.

  Dice brought his first down, hitting the side of his father’s face, the sound of porcelain hitting porcelain almost echoed in the house. He laid down another punch, and another…

  “You! Fucking! Piece! Of! Shit!” He chanted wanting to hit harder, faster, he wanted that man to feel it, feel all he felt, everything. He wanted to break that man in pieces just like he did to his mother, he wanted to make him pay… For everything!

  But suddenly something hit his head, it was stronger than his own hits, much more strong, and he almost lost balance. And then another hit and pain blossomed on his face as he was violently thrown to the side.

  Dice pressed a hand against his nose, it was bleeding… He almost didn't register as the other got up till a strong pain jolted down his guts.

  “Normally I wouldn't hurt a lady…” Deodore started and Dice hissed at those words.

  “You didn't seem… To mind hitting mother.” He threw back, spitting those words like venom on his tongue.

  Deodore frowned and violently pushed his foot against Dice's stomach, making him almost scream and cough with the pain.

  “But you're not a lady.” He continued as if Dice hadn't said anything. “You disgust me.”

  The young die gasped after the next kick, coughing small drops of blood. He heard the same metallic click of before and looked up, his eyes looking down at the barrel of the gun.

  “This is for your mother.” Deodore practically growled.

  Dice glared up at him. He wasn't going to look away, he wasn't going to curl up and ask for mercy. If he was going down, he wasn't going to give that man the satisfaction of seeing him afraid once again.

  “ _ You _ disgust me…” He hissed, defiant.

  Deodore frowned, not expecting that, and reached for the trigger.

  Suddenly footsteps rushed inside the house.

  “Police! Freeze!” Three police officers entered the room as if invited, guns in hand and pointing at the older die who stared, eyes wide.

  Dice saw a soft silver cup lady behind the officers and he could feel the tears on his eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flamariom DiGlassi, Deodore Dice, Clarisse the maid are all my original characters.


	3. Cuphead and Mugman confront the Devil... About their parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To understand this story better, please, go to the ask tumblr:  
> https://welcometothehellloverscasino.tumblr.com/

**Asks:**

**\- Wait-- what happened to cups and mugs parents?!**

**\- Did Cuphead and Mugman ever talk to you about their parents?**

**\- Did Cuphead get angry or even disappointed that his parents sold their sould to Devil?**

**\- Dev you said something about the Cup's parents being part of their contract?! What is that about?!**

 

_Cuphead said he was going to have a talk with the Devil…_

 

* * *

 

  “Devil!” The door was open wide, hitting the wall with a loud noise. “We want to have a talk with you!”

  The owner of the casino turned away from his paperwork with an unimpressed expression, waiting for whatever it is the cup had to say.

  “We were told you have our parent’s soul with you thanks to a contract! And knowing you, I’m pretty sure that is no lie!” Cuphead spit out, lifting his hand, the point of his finger already shining blue. “So start talking!”

  “Just tell us where they are!” Mugman said, his voice calmer than his brother’s, but his finger gun still ready. “Do you still have their souls?”

  The Devil took a drag of his cigar then blew a big cloud of smoke, showing that usual wide smile of his with a low, strangely defying, chuckle.

  “Finally you two came after answers…” He took another drag. “ After all, they’re your parents right? Ok, I’ll tell you  **all** about the young cup who once came over, many years ago, almost desperately in need for some money… He jumped from a game to another with the little he had, till he settled at a table. And he rolled the dice all night long, gaining way more than what he wanted, and needed.” Devil chuckled slightly. “But he continued playing, getting more and more each turn. I guess you got your greediness from your father, Cuphead; it must run in the family…”

  The demon laughed as Cuphead shook a little in place, but still maintained the serious face, finger still ready to shoot. Mugman seemed just as affected as his brother, and he knew that the same thoughts swirling around his mind were pestering the older twin.

  Elder Kettle never told them much about their parents, well, about their father more correctly speaking; they at least knew their mother’s name and that she baked cakes, but from their father they genuinely didn’t have… Anything… It was weird, they always found it weird that the Elder didn’t tell them anything about him, but maybe there was a serious reason behind it, or maybe he didn’t even know the guy’s name!

  Was he really that poor and desperate for money…?

  “Heh, your father did his best till those very last rounds, when the game decided to ‘turn its back’ to him…” The Devil continued. “He tried to stand his ground once again, getting more and more desperate at each try, at each turn he lost…” The demon “mused” over this with a hum, flickering his cigar’s ashes into the detailed ashtray. “Being the good man he is, of course Dice decided to help the poor man…”

  Cuphead snapped his tongue at that. “Good man”, yeah sure! Devil didn’t seem to notice, or just ignored it.

  “What did you do?” Mugman was the one who asked.

  “What I did?” Devil arched an eyebrow, shining those pointy teeth. “I took pity of him, of course, and gave him a much faster, easier way of getting what he wanted…”

  “You made him sign one of your damn contracts.” Cuphead hissed, it wasn’t a question, of course.

  The demon shoot the small cup a glare.

  “No, I didn’t do anything but offer him the deal.  **He** was the one who took the pen and signed it.” Devil shrugged with a chuckle. “Can you guess how fast he accepted the deal? He didn’t even think twice…”

  “What did you offer him?!” Cuphead continued asking. “And what did you take?! Just his soul?”

  “What is this? An interrogation?” Devil laughed, shaking his head. “Of course I took his soul. His soul for all the money he needed… To help raise the little family he so dearly loved~”

  Cuphead and Mugman didn’t know if they felt worst or actually a little bit better. Their father didn’t have money to be able to take care of them, and their mother; guess he really was that poor…? It was a noble reason; a stupid decision, but still a noble act...

  “But, oh, my~” It sounded as if Devil was muttering it to himself, but no, not really. He was laughing under his breath. “Things didn’t turn out the way he expected…”

  “What do you mean?”

  “Your mother~” It came out in an almost sing-like tone.

  “What about our mother?!” The smaller cup hissed. “What have you done with her? Where is she?”

  The casino’s owner glared down at the boy, arching an eyebrow.

  “How will I know? She wasn’t the one who made the deal with me. She went about her business, maybe she is even dead now?” The Devil smile grew when seeing the deadly glare Cuphead was shooting at him. “I was there when your parents parted. I guess she just couldn’t live with the thought that her dear husband had given his soul to the Devil~”

  She had turned him away because the deal, a sacrifice he had done to help her and their kids! Cuphead felt angry… How dare she?! Maybe that was also why she decided to abandon him and his brother too, huh?

  “But our father…” Mugman asked. “Where is he?”

  The Devil grinned again.

  “I still got his soul. He still works for me.” He said simply, leaning on his chair with a calm face. “Right here, in this casino… Why don’t you two go look for him~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to tell me what you think! X3


End file.
